


please take my hand & please take me dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re alone and Sarah’s face breaks into a grin, before she lowers herself into a curtsy, grasps her hand and, laughter coloring her voice, says, “Dance with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	please take my hand & please take me dancing

“Thank you,” Katherine says, once Sarah has settled herself beside her on the balcony. She rests her arms on the ledge and her jaw on her hands; at Katherine’s voice, her head tilts towards her in a way Katherine can’t help find endearing. She looks tired, from her work at the factory no doubt, but likely also from hours of socialising with the most exhaustingly obnoxious people in New York. Or the entirety of America, when Katherine’s in one of her more dramatic moods.

“For?” Sarah inquires, smiling sweet and bemused. Despite the worn look about them, her eyes remain bright as bright as ever.

“Coming here. With me,” Katherine replies, looking out at the dull night sky. Starless. Due to pollution, she knows. She can understand why Jack would prefer somewhere cleaner, fresher.

“Well, of course I came! You asked me,” Sarah says, bumping their shoulders together. Katherine looks back at her, enamoured with the smile lines at the corners of her eyes and her dimples. “I don’t get asked to many parties, you know. And it’s an excuse to wear this old thing.”

Katherine thinks Sarah looks breathtaking, in a dress of frills and lace that Katherine herself strays away from, its color a slightly off white. But she saw the sneers, heard the mutters, and Sarah likely had as well. It made her want to take her by the hand and walk out of there, to somewhere with company that will whistle and cheer as she twirls for them in her nicest dress. To company that won’t mind if they drink and won’t mind if they dance together.

The balcony has taken them as far away as Katherine is allowed to without rumors following her and it’s enough. They’re alone, away from the humid room and loud fake laughter. They’re alone and Sarah is smiling at her, a little dimmer, a little sadder, but still sweet.

They’re alone and Sarah’s face breaks into a grin, before she lowers herself into a curtsy, grasps her hand and, laughter coloring her voice, says, “Dance with me?”

A sweet smile and bright eyes and smile lines and dimples. Katherine can’t say no.

The doors to the balcony are shut, curtains drawn, so Katherine lets herself be pulled into an a hold that’s more of an embrace than a dancing position.

She supposes Sarah never had dancing lessons as a child. She did and her teacher hated her, because she was bossy and stubborn and stronger than she looked. She was nine years old and even then, she would never let anyone lead her anywhere she didn’t want to go.

She lets Sarah, though, because her lips are brushing her cheek, warm and damp against the crisp evening air, and her hold is clumsy and gentle, her posture weak because of her quiet giggles and the few glasses of champagne she’s had. She’s never had someone be so close and so soft with her before.

“Can I kiss you?” she whispers into the air between them.

“Of course,” she feels more than hears, curved lips against hers. Sarah has one hand against the nape of her neck, the other against the small of back; hers are pressed against Sarah’s shoulders to keep herself steady. They’re swaying slightly, like grass in the wind.

Deadlines and gossiping high society fades away, just for a moment, and something within her settles into a dreamlike calm, as they kiss soft and slow and warm against the chill around them. They break apart and Katherine can’t help grin helplessly at Sarah, brushing her hand against her cheek.

“Thank you for bringing me,” Sarah murmurs, eyes droopy and cheeks pink. “You should really come to dinner more. My folks adore you, you know.”

“I could help you with laundry?” Katherine suggests feebly, because she's never been entirely comfortable doing nothing while the Jacobs bustle around her, constantly at work; Sarah snorts at this.

“You’ve never done any laundry in your life, have you?”

“No,” she admits, flushing slightly. “But you can teach me. Hell, by the end of the month, you might even have me cooking.”

“Peeling potatoes, maybe,” Sarah laughs, but she says it as she bumps their foreheads together gently, eyes fond and shining, so Katherine can't be even mildly offended by that, because Sarah's got her a little moonstruck, grinning broad and dopey. 

A sudden shrill of laughter from inside startles them both and breaks them apart. Katherine hadn’t even realised how she had melted against Sarah until she wasn’t anymore, until there was distance between them and the warmth from Sarah was gone.

“We should get back, huh?” Sarah says, ducking her head, a little shyer now, as if she'd only just remembered where they were; a few strands of hair fall loose from her up-do into her face and Katherine's fingers itch to brush them away. 

“I should get you back to your folks, actually,” Katherine replies, unwilling to let those people look down at Sarah anymore than she has. “They might think I’ve abducted you.”

“They trust you,” Sarah says, sincere in a way that makes Katherine’s chest warm. “But, sure. You should come in, though. We have some leftover pastries that Davey and Jack brought for us at the new bakery that opened near by a few weeks back. And you haven’t had any coffee for _hours_. I’m surprised you’re not withering.”

Katherine tries to be affronted, but coffee does sound pretty damn good and she hasn’t seen the Jacobs in a while either. “Sure,” she says. “Sounds good.”

She doesn’t let go of Sarah’s hand as they walk out and she doesn’t care enough about anyone in this room besides Sarah to notice if this caused any side-eyeing or muttering. Sarah doesn’t seem to mind, going by her failing attempt not to grin or the way she interlinks their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> i've recently fallen in love with newsbians so this happened. title from tswift's new romantics. 
> 
> poeantilles @ tumblr (trying to get more into newsies & writing, so hmu if u got any fic prompts)


End file.
